Have You
by Dark Dream Angel
Summary: Simba Experiences one of a father's greatest fears...that his little girl is all grown up.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **My first Lion King Fic! Woo-Hoo! I have been a member of Fan fiction for a while now and it didn't occur to me to look for fics written about my favorite kid's movie of all time until two days ago! Anyway I hope you enjoy this short little story because I enjoyed writing it!

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Lion King or any of the characters used in this fanfic!_

Simba lounged in the sun, thinking of his daughter and her new… _mate._ He really did like the young lion; he just didn't like the fact that it was _his _daughter Kovu was with.

Simba remembered what a sweet and wild little cub Kiara had been and wished that she was small again. He smiled, remembering those days and how much she reminded him of himself. Just then, Kiara ran up to him and smiled.

"Hi Daddy." She nuzzled him and sat down.

"Good morning Kiara."

"My, doesn't your coat look shiny, daddy!"

"Why thank you Ki-"Slowly, realization dawned and he _really_ looked at her.

She had a hopeful look in her eyes and her tail thumped the ground languidly. She was about to ask him for something.

"Alright, what is it that you want?" he asked, slightly suspicious, as he rose up to sit on his haunches so that he could look down at her sternly. After all, he had to keep up the appearance that he _didn't_ spoil his only cub.

She gulped nervously, but gave him a toothy smile.

"Well…Ah…Kovu and I…Ah…We…We ah…We want to have cubs!" she finished in a rush, looking up at him with pleading eyes and perked ears.

Simba stared at her, his body frozen with horror. _NO!_ he thought._ NO! Not my Kiara! Not my little cub! Oh Mufasa, tell me I'm hearing wrong! This can't be happening! This can't! _My_ cub wanting to have cubs! Kiara and Kovu having cubs? No! No! NO! She's too young! Too young to...to…_

"Daddy?" she waved a paw in front of his face. Nothing.

"Daddy?" she yanked on his tail. Still nothing, just that same glassy, horrified look.

"Daddy!" Kiara's slightly worried cry finally succeeded in penetrating the fog in his brain. Simba blinked.

"Daddy? Are you alright? You're scaring me." Simba barely managed to choke out one question.

"Kiara, have…have you…have you and…and Kovu…" he trailed off.

Kiara was confused. "Daddy, what are you-"

"Kiara!" Kovu rounded the corner.

She looked over and smiled at him before turning back to her father.

"Daddy-"she broke off yet again as she took in the murderous glare he was giving Kovu. Kovu had stopped in his tracks, caught off guard by the hostility of Samba's glare.

"Kiara? Why is he looking at me like he wants to tear me apart?" Kovu asked, glancing from Simba to Kiara.

Kiara's eyes widened as she finally understood.

"Kovu," she breathed. "Run."

"Huh?"

"He thinks we…Ah…You know…"

Kovu's eyes widened in horror. Simba hadn't so much as twitched or blinked since Kovu had shown up.

"Oh Mufasa!" Kovu yelled before turning tail and sprinting away.

"I didn't do it! We haven't done it yet!" Kovu yelled, but to no avail.

With a mighty roar, Simba sprang. He would kill Kovu if it was the last thing he did! Kiara raced after her father, trying to get him to stop and listen.

"Daddy! Stop! Daddy, Kovu and I _haven't!"_

But it fell on deaf ears as Simba chased Kovu across the Pride lands.

**A/N: **As far as I know…Kovu's still running! ^^

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!

Now please review or Simba's coming after YOU next...Just kidding! But plz review it would make me so happy!


	2. Chapter 2: Gotcha!

**A/N: **_Hello again everyone! ;) I have decided to turn my little one-shot into a sort of drabbles series! *bows graciously* Yes, I know you all love me. *wink* Anywho, I couldn't have done it without my wonderful reviewers' gentle nudges (more like shoves *cough cough*) and pleading eyes. And of course for this particular installment, I'd like to give credit where credit is due: Thank you _TheSk8rG1Rl _For the idea. (Love ya lil sis!) And _CelticWarrior _for your ideas and encouragement. And to Nala-Nay, for future suggestions! And of course I can't forget all of my other reviewers too! And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the next installment to _"Have You…" _Please enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own "The Lion King" or any of the characters used. I am simply borrowing them for a short while!_

_

* * *

_

_Oh Mufasa! I'm dead! I'm so _freaking_ dead! He's gonna catch me and rip me to shreds, I just know it...I'm too young to die! _ Kovu thought as he ran. He could practically feel Simba's breath on his tail already! Distantly he could hear Kiara much farther back, calling for her father to stop. Yeah…It wasn't working.

Kovu's breath sawed in and out of his lungs, and before thinking better of it, he chanced a quick glance behind him. Simba's glare nearly set him on fire and his fangs gleamed in the afternoon sunlight, which made them look a lot sharper and deadlier than Kovu remembered.

Simba smirked inwardly. He had him, and they both knew it.

_Gotcha'! _With one final lunge, the king tackled the young lion who dared impregnate _his_ cub, to the dry, unforgiving ground. Kovu trembled slightly and covered his face with his large paws, thinking,_ This is it! It's all over! Kiara, I love you!_

Simba snarled. He didn't normally get so worked up like this, nor was he particularly violent, hell, he didn't even really _approve _of such violence! But as he stared down at the offender, it didn't matter…In this case; he was more than willing to make an exception.

* * *

**A/N: **_So…How'd ya'll like it? Please review and let me know what you think! (C'mon! You know you wanna! *Puppy dog eyes* PLEASE?)_


	3. Chapter 3: Permission and a Warning

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! *ducks flying objects* HEY! THAT WASN'T NICE!...well…neither was leaving you guys hanging for so long… =^^= Please forgive me for making you all wait so long for this chapter! Life has a funny way of throwing me mean curve balls, so I had to take the time to swing and miss or hit them haha (by the way…my batting skills suck!) Anywho, I just want to thank Celtic Warrior for giving me a little push in getting this out as soon as possible! Oh I also want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers for taking the time to leave me comments, they just make me smile! Now, here is the long-awaited chapter you've all been waiting for, I hope you all enjoy it! ;)**

**

* * *

**

Nala lounged in her favorite spot, warmed nicely by the sun. Flicking her tail lazily and surveying hers and her mates' lands with half-lidded eyes, she spotted something rather interesting.

Her sky-blue eyes widened a bit when she saw Simba tackle their young son-in-law.

"Oh my." She murmured as she took in her mate's features; her loveable mate looked positively murderous.

She got to her feet and loped over to the two males. She fervently hoped she could get Simba to be calm for both Kovu and Kiara's sakes.

"I wonder what's going on?" she wondered aloud, and then she saw her daughter running up on the scene looking worried. _Oh no! _she groaned inwardly. Simba's mood had to do with Kiara. He'd always been overly protective of their cub, but what had Kovu done to make Simba like _this_?

Could Kovu have taken up with another lioness? No, it couldn't be! Could it? No, of course not! He and Kiara loved each other, it was clear as day! Nala growled softly to herself. She'd kill the young lion herself if he was ever stupid enough to hurt her daughter that way.

Not too far away, she could hear Simba snarling and Kiara pleading with him to let Kovu up. Just then, Kiara caught sight of her.

"Mom! Oh thank Mufasa you're here! Can you get daddy to let Kovu up?" she pleaded.

Nala circled around so that she was beside her daughter and then she sat back on her haunches.

"Simba!" she chastised. Simba growled one more time before looking at his mate.

"What in the Pridelands has poor Kovu done to get your tail in such a twist?" she asked.

"He-"

"Daddy thinks Kovu has gotten me pregnant!" Kiara cut in before her father had the chance to condemn her mate.

Dead silence reigned for an endless second before Nala's soft voice cut through it effortlessly.

"Is this true, Kovu? Is Kiara pregnant?"

Kovu lowered his paws from his eyes and looked up at his kind and loving mother-in-law.

"No. W-we haven't done anything yet. We barely decided that we wanted cubs, but we wanted to ask for your blessings first."

Simba growled and mumbled under his breath, "Liar!"

"Simba!" Nala admonished. "Don't you think it's time to let him up?"

"No." he grumbled sullenly, but did so, and padded over to sit at Nala's side. From this position he could glare at Kovu better. Kiara breathed a sigh of relief as Kovu rolled over and got up and shook out his mane. She went over to him and nuzzled him before sitting at his side so that they faced her parents.

Nala dipped her head regally, "Alright, go ahead and state your request."

Kovu cleared his throat and stared directly at the two older lions.

"Kiara and I would like to have cubs. We want to start our own family and we'd very much like your blessing."

Simba nearly lost it again, but Nala's soft blue eyes soothed him when she noticed.

"Hmmm…I do very much want grandcubs, Simba." She said, looking at her mate.

Looking from his mate to his daughter,he could see their pleading expressions, but both females had a glint in their eyes that promised retribution if he refused them what they both wanted. Knowing both lionesses as he did, he knew that if he denied them, they'd give him more trouble than all of his dead uncle Scar's hyeanas put together. He shuddered just thinking about it. Knowing he'd been defeated, he sighed heavily and threw one last glare in Kovu's direction before nodding once, albeit stiffly.

"Alright. You have my blessing."

"Oh thank you!" Kiara exclaimed, jumping up and running to her parents excitedly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you daddy!"

Simba's eyes softened a bit at the look of joy shining in her eyes.

"Thank you." Kovu said, a little more subdued, but judging by the look in his green eyes, he was just as happy as Kiara.

Nala smiled and Simba grunted in his general direction before turning back to Kiara.

"Now Kiara," he began, getting to his feet and walking away with her. "being a parent is a lot of hard work. There are going to be times when-"

"Wait, shouldn't you be telling Kovu this too?" she asked curiously.

Simba looked back at him and smiled, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Oh, Kovu and I are going to have a long talk tomorrow."

A feeling of dread washed over Kovu, but when Kiara smiled softly back at him, he was instantly calm. He could handle whatever the king dished out as long as he had Kiara.

"She loves you." Nala commented softly as she watched her mate and daughter walk away.

"Yeah, she does. Almost as much as I love her." He said.

Nala was glad that the two had each other, and she was excited that she was going to be a grandmother soon! But Kiara was still _her_ cub, and she had a few words to say on this subject.

"You are very lucky that you asked for our blessing _before_ you went ahead and started your own family." Nala's voice had gone from soft and loving to a low and dangerous pur. She growled low enough so that only Kovu could hear.

"Had you done anything beforehand…Simba would be the least of your worries."

Kovu gaped in shock at his normally sweet mother-in-law. Her warm blue eyes had turned icy and they flashed dangerously as she bared her fangs in a smile.

"Hurt her, and I'll kill you myself." She said, and with a flick of her tail, she got up and padded slowly after her mate and daughter.

Kovu gulped and shivered slightly. Gah! How many more death threats would he receive in one day? Kovu shook his black mane and followed after the full-grown lioness at a safer distance.

_Damn! _He thought. _I swear, they were nicer to me when I was their enemy!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! Again, sorry for the wait! ^^ Please review and tell me what you think, I hope I didn't fall too terribly short of your expectations!**


	4. Chapter 4: Paranoid DadFrustrated Son

A/N: _Hello everyone! Yes, I am still alive- by some miracle- and am happy to be writing for you all once again. I am terribly sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long but it could not be helped. Some very unfortunate events occurred in my life, I'm not going to burden you with that. ;) So, I would like to thank you all for waiting (especially Nala-Nay who wrote to me, reminding me that I hadn't been forgotten!) and without further ado, here are the final installments to "Have You..."

* * *

_

Night finally fell across the Pridelands and Kovu was suddenly filled with an almost giddy anticipation. He'd thought and dreamt of this night for a long time and it was finally here! And he just knew it would be so amazingly perfect...that is if... he didn't feel so darned awkward!

Well, who _wouldn't_ be feeling awkward with their mate's extremely overprotective-paranoid- father glaring at them as if he knew every thought that crossed his mind? Now, if Simba _could _read his thoughts, Kovu would be a dead lion. Fathers did _**NOT**_ like such things being thought about their baby girls.

Kovu yawned widely, feigning nonchalance as he padded over to his and Kiara's spot in the far corner of the cave-he was actually very much aware of Simba boring holes into the back of his skull.B all thoughts of Simba vanished when his green eyes landed on his mate.

Her tail with the small tuft of red fur on the end, flicked lazily back and forth as she watched him approach with hungry eyes. A slow, sultry smile spread across her face. Kovu returned that smile and padded predatorially over to her, his instincts taking over. Kovu was one second from pouncing when-

"Kiara!"

Kovu jerked back and turned to look incredulously at Simba. 'Now? Of all times, he chooses now?' Simba grinned sadistically at Kovu, praising himself mentally on his sheer cleverness, as he sauntered up to the young couple.

Yes, the king knew exactly what he was doing, and so did Kovu.

"Um...Yes Dad?" Kiara asked curiously.

"Would you join me for a walk?"

'Please say no, please say no!', Kovu begged in his head.

"I..." she glanced at her mate uncertainly and then sighed. "Sure Dad."

'NOOO!'

She got up, giving her mate an apologetic look as she brushed passed him. Simba grinned triumphantly and once his daughter's back was turned, he bared his teeth in a feral smirk. Kovu slumped to the cave floor when they left; it was going to be a long night for him.

For the next week, any time he tried to get close to Kiara, Simba would pop up out of nowhere to pull her away for one reason or another. Kovu was becoming increasingly frustrated...in more ways than one.

But luckily it didn't take long for Rafiki to figure out what was going on. He decided to take pity on the poor young lion, so, he stirred up a little trouble for the king. After all, he and Mufasa hadn't spent all that time planning and making sure they ended up together, for nothing.

Once Simba was out of the picture, Kovu saw his chance; he pounced.


	5. Chapter 5: Good Luck!

**A/N:** _Here's the last chapter I promised you.

* * *

_

Now, Simba had been really upset after learning about what Rafiki had done for Kovu, but now that he looked back on it, this more than made up for it. He grinned inwardly as he looked down at the two new cubs being cleaned and fawned over by their mother and grandmother.

The little balls of fur were beautiful and wonderful new additions to the pride, but Simba also saw the possibility for payback. Kovu had no idea what was coming!

As Kovu lay next to Kiara, his chest puffed out in pride at what he and his mate had accomplished. He licked Kiara's cheek affectionately. Those were _his_ cubs. This was _his_ family. And the next day the cubs would be recognized as the two newest members of the royal family: Princess Lalani and Princess Sarabi.

Yes, there were _two_ new princesses. Kiara had given birth to two daughters that would one day be old enough to take mates of their own. Simba didn't much like that thought, but it would be fun to watch Kovu squirm-the way he had- when that day came.

Simba walked up to Kiara and nuzzled her cheek.

"Get some rest. You'll need it with these two." He indicated the two playful cubs with a tilt of his head. Kiara smiled and began cleaning her cubs to settle them down.

Next, he went to Kovu and dipped his head in approval.

"Take good care of them."

"I will." he said.

Simba nodded again and then a wide smile spread across his muzzle. "Good luck!"

"With what?" Kovu asked, puzzled.

"Because you're going to need it, especially when they get older and decide to have mates of their own!" he stated simply. Simba then turned and sauntered away.

Kovu stiffened and paled, glancing down at his two now-sleeping daughters. Just what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**A/N: **_Hmmm...I'm not totally satisfied with these two chapters, they seemed a bit dull and without much humor as previous chapters, but it is what it is. I'm thankful for all my wonderful readers and reviewers for sticking with me. You're all the best any girl could ever hope for! Well, until next time I post something! ;)_


End file.
